What's Going On Around Here?
by EnchantedGit
Summary: Strange things are happening at Hogwarts over Christmas break..hmm..."what's going on around here?" Please R&R..


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just like to fiddle around with them. Don't sue, I'm just a kid and if you did I couldn't pay. Just R&R my story and I'll be happy. Constructive criticism welcome since I'm pretty new at writing and would like to get better. A/N: Just a little story I wrote a while ago for fun and never really considered posting it until my friend told me it was good and so I decided to put it on the internet! Hope you like it! Summary: Strange things are happening over this Christmas break.hehe...fun fun...  
  
"Get out of my way, Potter!" snapped Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle grunted menacingly.  
  
"Why don't you get out of mine, Malfoy," Harry shot back.  
  
"Yeah, why don't you-" Ron began, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Ron, Harry, come on, let's go; let's not waste our time with Malfoy," Hermione said quietly, carefully avoiding the Slytherin boy's gaze. She ushered Ron and Harry around Draco and kept on pushing them to make them walk.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron stared at her as if she was crazy, "Honestly, sometimes I wonder whose side you're on, anyway!"  
  
The girl said nothing but instead looked back at Draco who was gradually getting farther and farther away. A small mischievous smirk flashed across his pale face before he turned on his heels and walked leisurely in the opposite direction. No one saw but Hermione. She nervously looked back in front of her and concentrated on where she was going.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day:  
  
It was now getting late and Ron and Harry were on their way back to Gryffindor Tower. They were talking in low voices when a thought struck Ron's mind.  
  
"Say, where's Hermione? I haven't seen her all day!" Ron wondered aloud looking around him.  
  
"Dunno. Probably in the library, like she usually is." Harry answered, distractedly. He was fumbling with his wand and trying to get some sticky blue thing off of it.  
  
"Do you really think-" Ron started but then noticed that Harry was paying more attention to his wand then him and dropped the subject. Even though Ron didn't say anything else out loud, he was still thinking about Hermione. Come to think of it, where does that girl always get off to, Ron thought. To the library like she says, or somewhere else?  
  
Suddenly, a big thud brought Ron abruptly back to reality. He turned quickly to see Harry laying on the ground, next to the wall a few feet away from Ron, rubbing his head, his wand in his hand.  
  
"What happened?" Ron quickly rushed over to Harry's side, thoughts of Hermione driven completely out of his mind. The red-haired boy knelt by Harry and began to help him up.  
  
"Ugh! I'm not really sure. I think I walked into the wall while I was trying to clean my wand!"  
  
Ron was trying not to laugh. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Oh shut up, Ron! It hurts!" Harry was still rubbing his forehead and squinting since his glasses were knocked off his face and onto the ground. He picked them up and brushed himself up.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Too bad Hermione isn't here; she'd probably know some spell to keep idiots like you from walking into walls." Ron joked, but he had just gotten a thought.  
  
"Yeah, too bad. She'd probably know a sp-"  
  
"Harry, come on. I have to go to the library." Ron started off in the direction of the library at a fast pace.  
  
"Hey, wait up! Why do you have to go to the library, anyway?" Harry had to jog to keep up with Ron's long legs.  
  
"I, uh, um, forgot a book, yeah," Ron stuttered to come up with an answer to Harry's question.  
  
"Oh, which book?" Harry looked at Ron suspiciously.  
  
"My, my, my uh, Tr-Transfiguration book! Uh huh!"  
  
Harry just raised an eyebrow at Ron but didn't say anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they finally reached the library, Ron began to look frantically behind every bookshelf.  
  
Behind the first bookshelf was nothing but a pile of books on the floor about Potions. Behind the second bookshelf was a girl with curly blonde hair leaning against the bookshelf and talking in a low voice to a boy with dark brown hair. They didn't notice Harry and Ron but instead started to kiss.  
  
"Ugh! Really! I don't need to see that! Yuck!" Ron looked away and continued to walk to the third bookshelf.  
  
"Unbelievable," muttered Harry, but still tried to suppress a chuckle.  
  
Nothing was behind the third bookshelf, but behind the fourth bookshelf was something not intended for Ron or Harry's eyes.  
  
A girl with flaming red hair was leaning next to a bookshelf, kissing a slightly overweight boy with brownish hair.  
  
"Ginny?" Ron asked and when the girl turned around he noticed that it WAS his little sister.  
  
"GINNY!" The girl turned ghostly white, obviously scared at what her brother might do next.  
  
Ron had now turned his attention to the boy that Ginny had been kissing.  
  
"NEVILLE!!!!" The frightened boy squeaked a bit as Ron lunged at him.  
  
"Ron, no!" Ginny and Harry chorused as Harry grabbed Ron's shoulders, trying to keep him back from killing Neville. "Go, run!" Harry yelled at Ginny and Neville while struggling to hold Ron back.  
  
Ginny gave Harry a look of gratitude as she grabbed Neville's hand and rushed off.  
  
When Harry finally released him, Ron turned around and started to yell at Harry.  
  
"Why'd ya do that?! Didn't you see what that slime-ball was doing to my sister?!"  
  
"Oh come on, Ron! Like you've never kissed a girl before! Oh wait, you haven't, have you?" Harry teased.  
  
Ron coughed, "For your information-"  
  
"There see! Then what's wrong with Ginny and Neville?" Harry pointed out.  
  
"Well, it's just different," Ron said quietly, looking around, nervously in case anyone heard.  
  
"Whatever," Harry mumbled, rolling his eyes. But then he thought, hey, it IS different! Ginny shouldn't be with Neville, she should be with me! Wait, woah, Harry thought, what am I talking about? I don't like Ginny! She's just Ron's sister. Ron's very cute, pretty, nice, gentle, loving, caring, sweet sister. Eww, wait, I can't be thinking this! Ahh! Harry shook his head, vigorously.  
  
Ron looked at Harry questioningly, but Harry pretended not to notice.  
  
"So, uh, you wanna get outta here yet? I'm afraid of we might find if we stay any longer," Harry said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Yeah, all right," and with that, Harry and Ron made their ways out of the library.  
  
The boys walked in silence for a bit until Ron finally said,  
  
"I just can't believe it! My own sister!"  
  
"Hmm, what? Oh, I thought you got over that."  
  
"Got OVER that?! Harry, people don't just get OVER things like that. You'd understand if you had a sibling."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, but, hey, I thought you had to get a book!" Harry looked over at Ron who was now looking down at his big feet.  
  
"Oh, yeah, uh, I just remembered that I, uh, left in the common room."  
  
"Oh, ok," Harry said, slowly, looking confused but suspicious. He didn't press the matter further.  
  
They walked back in silence the whole way until they reached the picture of the fat lady.  
  
"Password?" she squawked.  
  
"Jobberknoll. Hey, I didn't see Hermione in the library. Where do you think she could be?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"I dunno." As Ron started to climb into the common room, he thought about this. Where was she? When Harry and Ron entered the bright, warm room, the portrait swung shut behind them.  
  
Since it was rather late and seeing as it was Christmas break, most people had gone home for the vacation, no body was in the common room except for Fred and George who were sitting on the couch in front of the fire discussing something happily.  
  
"Oh, hello!" Fred said cheerily, when he spotted his younger brother and Harry.  
  
"Up rather late now aren't we?" George added with a smirk.  
  
"Same as you I suppose," Harry said looking questioningly at the twins.  
  
"Yeah, and you haven't seen Hermione lately, have you? We haven't seen her all day." Ron added.  
  
"Nope, neither have we, and we've BEEN here all day," one of the twins said.  
  
"Yup, but mind you we only woke up at about noon," the other put in.  
  
"Hmm, ok then. Well, I'm tired so I think I'll turn in." Ron yawned but no one was quite sure whether it was real or fake.  
  
"Yeah, I'm kinda tired, too," Harry said, looking at Ron in a funny way. Ron ignored him and started up to the boy's dormitory. Harry followed him.  
  
"Nightie-night!" The twins practically sang.  
  
Hmm. I wonder why they're so happy, Harry thought. Oh, well.  
  
Ron was wondering about Hermione and where she could be. He finally resolved that he could ask her tomorrow at breakfast, if she was even there.  
  
After the two best friends entered the boys' dormitory, Harry started getting ready for bed but Ron just stood over Neville's empty bed, glowering at it.  
  
"Oh, Ron, come off it! You knew this day would come!"  
  
"Yeah, but I never thought that Neville would have the nerve..."  
  
"Well, come on, let's get some sleep so we can ask Hermione where she was tomorrow," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Ok, then.  
  
After the boys got into bed and said goodnight, Harry kept thinking about Ginny for some strange reason, and Ron about Hermione. They both drifted off into uneasy sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what'd you think so far? Wait don't tell me! Just review my story! Thanx! ^_^ 


End file.
